


A Reasonable Explanation

by TiffanyC1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyC1/pseuds/TiffanyC1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sherlock and John disappear while helping with a case, Lestrade, Anderson and Donovan head to Baker Street, and get more than they bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Reasonable Explanation

Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade was not a man who panicked. Panicking in his line of work usually led to bad situations and dead people. Becoming panicked during a hostage negotiation could cause the death of the hostage and the hostage taker instead of everyone coming back alive.

Right now, though, he was panicking internally. His team was embroiled in a huge, complicated case and he’d had to call Sherlock in for help, except that now, he and Dr. Watson seemed to have disappeared. Neither of them were answering their phones, a call to Mrs. Hudson only revealed that she was out of town and Mycroft was out of the country on business.

Normally, Lestrade wouldn’t be terribly worried about the whereabouts of the brilliant-but-incredibly annoying consulting detective and his flatmate, if it weren’t for the fact that they NEEDED Holmes and his brilliance to crack this case. What had started out as a series of jewel heists had mushroomed into a scheme involving illegal drugs, and guns that was leaving a string of dead bodies in its wake.

After hanging up after getting Watson’s voicemail for the umpteenth time that week, he turned to his team, “We’re going to Baker Street. See if we can’t find out what’s going on.”

It said something to the concern of his team that Anderson and Donovan didn’t protest. Even though neither Anderson nor Donovan liked or trusted Sherlock, they both knew that he was needed for this case. 

Baker Street was quiet with no sign that anything untoward was happening. As they approached 221B, Greg gestured for Donovan and Anderson to get behind him as he banged on the door, “Sherlock?! Doctor Watson?! It’s Lestrade! Open up!” Pressing his ear against, he heard some faint voices, but experience told him that voices at that low of a level meant only that the telly was on.

He banged on the door again, “Sherlock! Open the door or we’re busting in!” Not hearing anything, he nodded to Anderson, who kicked in the door. As they entered the flat, they were stunned by what they saw.

The flat was in complete shambles, it was never very tidy due to Sherlock’s eccentricities and experiments, but this was far worse than that. Tables were overturned and broken china was on the floor.

Behind him, Anderson whistled, “Looks like a hell of a fight. Whoever got them must’ve brought a bloody army.”

Lestrade nodded, his mind already jumping to several, equally horrible, thoughts: Some of Moriarty’s friends, even though Sherlock had taken care of that, maybe the criminals they were hunting, even though none of them knew who they might be, any one of the dozens of criminals and ne’er-do-wells that Sherlock had brought to justice could be behind this, but how did they get Sherlock to let them in? He knew that both Sherlock and John knew how to fight, especially John, given his experience in the army. For them to be gone and to have left this much damage, it must’ve been a hell of a fight. Something, however, didn’t make sense; there was no sign of forced entry and for all the mess, no blood. John’s cane, a perfect weapon was in its place, a check of the kitchen showed that all the knives were in place.

“Let’s do some more checking before we call Forensics,” he said to his colleagues. “Something’s not adding up.”

Donovan nodded, “I’ll check upstairs.”

Lestrade and Anderson nodded and turned to investigate the kitchen further. There was the remnant of an experiment that was beginning to seriously stink, opening the refrigerator revealed stale take-away, a head, and a bag of fingers. 

“Nothing upstairs,” Donovan said, joining them in the kitchen.

Lestrade nodded, “Only room left is the bathroom and Sherlock’s bedroom.”

The bathroom was easily cleared, which just left Sherlock’s bedroom. Lestrade steeled himself for whatever they’d find. He knocked on the door twice before forcing the door open and walked into a wall of Omega-in-heat pheromones that made all three detectives stop dead in their tracks. What they found in the room, was even more shocking.

Sherlock and John were unconscious in the bed and it didn’t take a consulting detective to figure out what had happened. Sherlock was cuddled behind John, one arm slung around his waist, hand resting on the smaller man’s stomach. John’s wrists were free, but there were red marks that indicated he’d been held down or bound during mating; but the clearest evidence of what had happened was the brand new claiming mark on John’s neck.

Lestrade took in all this in a couple of heartbeats before a low growl seized his attention. Looking up, he found himself looking into the eyes of a Sherlock Holmes in full possessive!Alpha mode. The man was growling at the intruders into his nest, moving to shield his omega.

Lestrade threw up his hands, the last thing he needed was a pissed off Sherlock in full Alpha mode mistaking them for threats, “Easy, mate. We’re not here to steal your omega. We were just making sure you two were alright.” Even though he was an Alpha himself, Lestrade knew from hard experience that the best way to diffuse a situation like this was to submit and back off. He ducked his head and gestured for Donovan and Anderson to do the same, praying that Sherlock didn’t go apeshit on them.

Thankfully, their submission snapped Sherlock out of his Alpha mindset and his eyes cleared. He took a look around the room and at the detectives before nodding and holding up a finger, indicating that he’d be out in a minute. The three detectives backed out of the room.

The three detectives waited in the kitchen, they could hear the very wet ‘plop’ of Sherlock pulling out of John and John’s responding whine of loss, as well as the soft sound of Sherlock whispering reassurances and something that made John moan in a decidedly more needy way.

After a few minutes, Sherlock emerged from the bedroom, wrapped in his dressing gown. He looked around the wrecked flat and sighed. “I’m terribly sorry, Lestrade, I meant to text you my findings last week, but things…escalated rather suddenly.”

Lestrade nodded with a wry smile, “I can see that. May I ask what happened?” It really was none of his business, but the whole thing was so surreal that he couldn’t resist asking how in the world had the world’s only consulting detective ended up knotted to his flatmate.

Sherlock sighed, “John has been on suppressants since puberty, but since his medical school and army days, he has not let himself go off them, as he should. Two weeks ago, he ran out of suppressants and because of the case, forgot to get them refilled and last week, the last of the suppressants were out of his system and about ten years worth of heats hit him all at once.”

Lestrade stared at Sherlock, wide-eyed, as did Anderson and Donovan. Omegas were supposed to go off their suppressants once a month and let their heats happen naturally. Most Omegas with REAL lives, usually went off their suppressants a couple of times a year. It was key to let the heats happen because holding them off just made the heat that much worse when it came. Lestrade shuddered to think what it would’ve been like to be in the same flat as an Omega who’d been holding off their heat for ten years, especially a male; male Omegas were notoriously violent during their heats due to the dangerous mix of Omega hormones and testosterone, which could only have been worsened by John’s holding off the heat for so long. Add in both men’s fighting skills and Lestrade had no trouble imagining how the flat had ended up in such a state.

“I guess we’re lucky you two didn’t tear the entire place down.” Sherlock made a sound of agreement.

“Is Doctor Watson alright?” Donovan asked with uncharacteristic concern.

Sherlock nodded, “Yes, but as soon as he’s able to think clearly, I will be disciplining him for what happened.”

All three detectives raised their eyebrows. Alpha, traditionally, were allowed to discipline their Omegas, but with the advent of Omegas’-Rights, almost no one did it anymore, except for some die-hard fundamentalists.

“Never pictured you as a hardcore Alpha, Holmes,” Anderson said slyly.

Sherlock snorted, “I’m not. However, John’s neglect of his biological needs made him very ill for the first few days before the full storm hit. I will not stand for that kind of gross self-harm, especially when he knows better.” 

A noise behind them alerted them to John’s entrance into the room. Lestrade watched in amusement as Sherlock opened his arms for John to snuggle into his side. The detectives all hid smirks at the blissful, thoroughly fucked out expression on the normally reserved doctor’s face, signaling an omega sunk very deep into their headspace. John probably wasn’t even aware that there were other people in the room other than Sherlock.

Sherlock located his file on the case they’d been working on and showed them his findings. Lestrade was amazed to see that he’d basically solved the case for them. After a little more discussion and congratulations, the three detectives left the flat.

As soon as they were outside, all three detectives doubled over in laughter.

“I wouldn’t believe it if I hadn’t seen it with my own eyes,” Anderson gasped, wiping tears from his eyes.

“It’s going to be even funnier in a few months,” Donovan said, wiping her own eyes. “Watson’s gravid. I smelled it when he came into the room. It’s faint, but he’s definitely gravid.”

Lestrade and Anderson both laughed as they headed for the car, the image of a pregnant John chasing after Sherlock was too funny to think about. The next few months were going to be very interesting.

The End

Hope this is what you wanted, OP

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for the Sherlock BBC Kink Meme.
> 
> Prompt: John and Sherlock haven't been seen in almost a week. Right in the middle of a hugely important case, the two people that Lestrade and the Yard NEED to help... They've gone missing. Won't answer their texts, their phones, Mrs Hudson's away at her sister's, and Lestrade snaps.
> 
> He and the Yarders break into 221B and find evidence of a struggle (cups smashed, tables knocked over, the smell of an aged experiment blotting out anything else, etc.). They assume the worst - Moriarty's men have been here, some unfranchised criminal caught Sherlock off guard... They search the rest of the flat with growing fear.
> 
> When they find John and Sherlock passed out, knotted together and in the middle of the strongest heat-fug Anderson's ever scented, they are amused and unimpressed.
> 
> No preference for which is the Omega or Alpha.
> 
> Bonus if the Yarders all assumed John and Sherlock were both Alpha or Omega.


End file.
